


In The Company of Moonlight

by ItsNotAnObsession



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Jaina is super soft, Sylvanas is super soft, This is just a soft piece, there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAnObsession/pseuds/ItsNotAnObsession
Summary: Jaina struggles to sleep as she waits for the return of her late wife.





	In The Company of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I took a shower before writing this. And by shower, I mean i dunked my head into a sink of warm water because the hot tap of my actual shower decided it wasn't working tonight. Despite the Shia LaBeouf "just do it!" hype session I performed while screaming at every touch of the cold water, I couldn't bring myself to shower in the freezing cold. 
> 
> The sink was not grand.

Night had fallen upon the land of Tirisfal Glades, its inhabitants tucked away in their homes. The moonlight brought the land back to life, the people of the underworld favouring the cool clearness of night to the harsh light of day. 

For some, night time was the best time to be awake. Darkness could so easily birth mischief. For others, it was a time to rest and heal from the day’s events. 

Jaina Proudmoore loved night time most. She hadn’t always. Her years in the sun had been a different life compared to the one she lived now. Now, she was part of the underworld and lived among its people. 

But on this night Jaina could not rest. Alone in her large bed, she was devoid of the companion who ought to be lay by her side. 

Sylvanas, her wife and lover, had yet to return from her day of patrol. This wasn’t uncommon for the banshee queen. If something needed doing, she would see to it without fault, even if it kept her wife waiting. 

Jaina could not sleep easily, if at all, without Sylvanas by her side. She had left several hours ago without the promise of return. It was not unheard of for Sylvanas to be late, especially if she had stumbled upon something unpredictable. 

Still, Jaina could be settled until she looked upon her wife again with the knowledge that she was safe and well. 

The moon was high in the sky by the time the chamber door creaked open. Jaina waited patiently in the darkness, listening to the sound of Sylvanas shuffling around. 

Her movements stopped at the edge of the bed, Jaina knew Sylvanas was checking to see if she was still awake. She sat up the then, a small bright flaming forming in her hand as she asked, ‘where were you?’ 

The light reflected Sylvanas’ beautiful face. Her red eyes bore into Jaina’s own with a warm familiarity she knew was reserved only for the privacy of their chambers. The banshee knelt by the edge of the bed, levelling herself with Jaina. 

‘Is it not enough that I returned?’ Sylvanas murmured, drawing close to Jaina. She denied her the wife the affection she sought, pulling back to the glare at Sylvanas. 

‘Not quite.’ Jaina replied, narrowing her eyes. She looked over Sylvanas’ body carefully, scrutinizing her armour. Her expression hardened upon spotting something amiss. Not quite concealed from sight was an unmistakable rip in Sylvanas’ chainmail. ‘Ah, so that’s what kept you away.’ 

Sylvanas looked to where’s Jaina’s attention was caught. She shook her head dismissively, ‘a flesh wound, dalah’surfal.’

Sylvanas stood up, knees clicking audibly. Jaina instantly followed the movement, wrist flicking to send the small flame in her hand sailing around the room to light the various candles. 

Jaina lurched down to the end of the bed, catching Sylvanas’ hand in her own so that she halted her movements. The banshee sighed, frowning at her. ‘_what _happened?’ Jaina pressed. 

‘A stray arrow. Nothing that could not be easily knitted back together.’ Sylvanas assured, pulling her hand from Jaina’s to cup her wife’s face. ‘Worry not.’ 

‘But I _do _worry, my heart.’ Jaina snapped, reaching up to hold Sylvanas’ cool hands against her face. She clutched her wife tightly, anchoring herself. She could not bear even the slightest scratch upon Sylvanas’ body. 

‘You shouldn’t have waited up,’ Sylvanas murmured, fingers idly twiddling strands of Jaina’s hair. 

‘I had to.’ Jaina replied stubbornly. 

Sylvanas smiled slightly, ‘what difference would it make to my return? Were you asleep now you’d never know of my _minor _injury.’

‘You speak as if I can sleep without you by my side, Sylvanas.’ Jaina mumbled, turning her head to kiss the palm of Sylvanas’ hand. The banshee’s eyes fluttered at the touch of Jaina’s lips.

‘I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.’ Sylvanas finally said. Bending down, she attempted to kiss Jaina again. She did not deny Sylvanas a second time, meeting her lips softly. The banshee moved her hand to the back of Jaina’s head, pulling her closer. She desired more. 

Still unsettled, Jaina broke the kiss, fingers trailing over the rip in Sylvanas’ armour. Deftly, Sylvanas unbuckled her pauldrons, letting them fall heavily against the floor with a thump. 

Jaina aided her wife as she tugged at the buckles encasing Sylvanas’ in her signature armour. Before long, her leathers were cast aside and Jaina eased the chainmail over Sylvanas’ head carefully. 

Clad now in only her leggings and undershirt, Sylvanas pressed Jaina back. She drove the human against the bed, settling comfortably between her legs. 

Jaina placed a firm hand against Sylvanas’ breast bone, holding her back. The banshee let out a frustrated sound as Jaina instructed, ‘show me.’

Reluctantly, Sylvanas tugged her shirt over her head, miles of skin coming into view before Jaina’s greedy eyes. Sylvanas smirked at her wife’s hunger, stealing at kiss in Jaina’s momentary distraction.

Sylvanas sat back, letting Jaina inspect her body. The human drew her fingertips over the marred plains of Sylvanas’ skin. The remnants of injury remained for her to see. The arrow had struck around the banshee’s rib caged, tearing the skin deeply. Jaina winced at the partly healed wound.

‘I should have joined you as I said I would.’ Jaina lamented regretfully. 

‘I’m glad you didn’t. I can never focus in battle with you by my side.’ Sylvanas replied, her fingers sinking into Jaina’s hair. 

‘What if they had struck true, Sylvanas?’ Jaina demanded. ‘What then?’ 

Sylvanas didn’t reply, fingers stroking Jaina’s hair soothingly. ‘They didn’t. Think only of that, wife.’ 

‘You ask the impossible.’ Jaina muttered, eyes still fixed upon the wound. 

‘Look at me.’ Sylvanas requested. Jaina did not. ‘_Look _at me, Jaina.’ 

Reluctantly, pained eyes flickered up to look at the banshee. ‘Make your peace with this. I am here. I shall always be here. Nothing in this world could separate me from you. Not even me.’ 

Jaina trembled under her wife’s touch, her words comforting but heart wrenching. ‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep.’ 

Sylvanas smiled properly this time, dipping back down to hover before Jaina, ‘a worthy challenge.’ 

Jaina leant forward to kiss her, hands reaching out to tug her wife flush against her. Sylvanas crawled back on top of Jaina, pushing her into the mattress. Cool hands swept beneath her thin night gown, ghosting across the warm skin of Jaina’s thigh. The human gasped at the touch, her mouth opening to Sylvanas’ full advantage. 

Sylvanas deepened the kiss swiftly, drawing soft sounds from Jaina as she hugged Sylvanas tightly against her. Their bodies moved perfectly in time, their movements in sync. 

Lovemaking was a well-rehearsed dance between them. Their movements were the show, their sounds the music. Sylvanas knew how to play Jaina like an instrument and sought her favourite melody as her hands swept up Jaina’s sides. 

Without hesitation, Sylvanas pulled the night gown down Jaina’s shoulders, breaking away from her lips to marvel at the sight of her wife’s nude chest. She’d seen it a thousand times over but the sight was never not breathtaking. 

Jaina leant up to trails sweet kisses along Sylvanas’ cheek, drawing a hot path across her face and up her long ears. She felt her wife hold her tighter as Jaina’s tongue swept across the arch of Sylvanas’ ear. She relished in the way Sylvanas shuddered at the touch. 

Sylvanas moaned, a hand coming up to cradle the back of Jaina’s head. She held her close, fingers digging into the mage’s scalp at the scrape of her teeth. Jaina couldn’t help the grin that followed the low sound that fell from Sylvanas’ lips. 

Impatient to touch, Sylvanas urged Jaina back, her hands returning to her wife’s body. Jaina let Sylvanas have her way, a tremble in her fingers as the banshee began to place hot kisses upon her neck. 

She bit and worried the skin below Jaina’s ear, marvelling at the way she could bring blood to the surface with nothing but her lips. 

‘Sylvanas.’ Jaina moaned softly. Spurred on by the moan of her name, Sylvanas continued her path down Jaina’s neck, hands glancing over the swell of her breast. 

Jaina jutted up at the ghost like touch upon her chest, hands coming up to tightly wind into Sylvanas’ hair. The banshee obliged her wife’s silent demand, tongue poking out to draw the rest of the path of Jaina’s breasts. 

Without the arousal coursing through her body, Jaina’s nipples would still strain at Sylvanas’ cool touch. Chilled thumbs lightly brushed over the tips of Jaina’s nipples, arching her from the bed. A desperate moan left Jaina’s parted lips as Sylvanas teased her. 

‘My love,’ Jaina whispered into the privacy of the room. ‘Do not tease me.’ 

Sylvanas crawled back up to look upon her wife’s face, eyes alight with lust and mischief. She grinned at Jaina, leaning down to kiss and tug at her ear. ‘Convince me not to.’ Sylvanas whispered. 

Jaina smirked at her, taking her wife’s hand in her own and guiding it to the apex of her thighs. Sylvanas moaned deeply at the wetness that greeted her there. ‘All for you.’ Jaina whispered, knowing she had won. 

‘Fiend.’ Sylvanas purred, kissing her with hard passion. Cool fingers briefly swept between Jaina’s lower lips, collecting her arousal. Sylvanas pulled back momentarily to taste the arousal upon her fingers, eyes burning with lust as she looked at Jaina while doing so. 

As if fuelled by nothing but desire, Sylvanas lowered herself back down, lips latching to Jaina’s nipple. The human arched again, mind fuzzy upon the touch of Sylvanas’ tongue to her sensitive nipple. 

She writhed beneath her wife, hands clutching her hair again as she desperately held Sylvanas in place. The banshee sucked and tugged at Jaina’s nipple, her thumb and finger rolling the other. 

Upon the incessant roll of Jaina’s hips, Sylvanas released her nipple and slipped further down her body. Jaina watched the movement like a hawk, her heart thumping hard and arousal spiking higher at the sight of Sylvanas looking up at her from between her legs. 

Slowly, with the grace of a feline, Sylvanas drew a long lick up the length of Jaina’s sex, flicking at her clit. Her favourite song began as moans effortlessly fell from Jaina’s lips. She writhed and squirmed beneath the attention of Sylvanas’ tongue. 

Sylvanas licked Jaina’s sex methodically, savouring her taste and enjoying her moans. Jaina could not articulate the need for more as she panted and fisted the sheets beneath her. Sylvanas knew her needs as she teased Jaina’s entrance, lapping at her arousal. 

‘Sylvanas,’ Jaina squeaked. 

‘Patience, my love.’ Sylvanas replied. ‘Let me savour you.’ 

Jaina didn’t utter another word, a strangled moan ripping instead from her throat at the press of Sylvanas’ tongue inside her. 

Jaina’s climax grew with the ferocity of oil thrown on a flame. Her body was hot and her sex burning as Sylvanas worked away at her. Cool fingers rolled her clit around in tight circles, drawing Jaina ever closer. 

‘Sylvanas, Sylvanas,’ Jaina called out, hips cantering with abandon. Sylvanas did not make her wait as she replaced her tongue with long fingers and took Jaina’s clit between her lips. Jaina spasmed at the hard sucks upon her clit and the crook of Sylvanas’ fingers inside her. 

Like the breaking of a wave, Jaina tumbled over the edge and raced to shore as her climax washed over her body. Her legs shook and back arched, a silent scream upon her tongue as she came. 

Sylvanas helped her ride it out, maintaining the stroke of her fingers as Jaina convulsed below her. A deep, sinful chuckled parted from her lips as Jaina struggled to regain control of herself. 

Gently, as not to jar her sensitive wife, Sylvanas eased her fingers free. Jaina went limp upon the bed. ‘Anar’alah.’ Jaina uttered in Thalassian. Sylvanas chuckled at Jaina’s words in her native tongue. 

She slunk back up Jaina’s body, placing kisses here and then as she went. Jaina met her for a kiss as they came face to face. She could taste herself upon Sylvanas’ lips. 

Jaina wrapped her arms around Sylvanas, pulling their bare chests together. The touch of Sylvanas’ cool skin was delicious against the heat of Jaina’s own. 

‘Now for you, my love.’ Jaina whispered, rolling them smoothly. Sylvanas let herself be turned upon her back, trusting Jaina completely to straddle her hips. 

Jaina brushed her hair to one side and leant down to capture Sylvanas’ lips in a fleeting kiss. She knew Sylvanas was ready for her. 

Sylvanas tugged at Jaina’s hips, her request obvious. Deviously, Jaina denied her own briefly as she kissed along the length of Sylvanas’ ear, nipping the end. 

‘Jaina,’ Sylvanas moaned warningly. Her patience would soon wear thing. Jaina chuckled, nipping one, twice, three times more before pulling back completely. 

Sylvanas tugged her leggings away, fingers almost ripping the fabric in her haste to have Jaina. Taking command, Sylvanas spread her legs to let her wife rest between them. Jaina repositioned herself to her liking, hovering her sex over Sylvanas’. 

Leaning down, Jaina rested her forehead against Sylvanas’, waiting for their eyes to meet. As Sylvanas looked up at her, Jaina rolled her hips down, rubbing hard against her wife. 

The banshee hissed, one hand cupping the back of Jaina’s neck while the over clutched her backside. She guided the roll of Jaina’s hips, her climax already within reach. Jaina panted as she desperately rutted against her wife. 

Sylvanas chased Jaina’s lips, brushing their tongues together as her body went taught. Jaina knew Sylvanas to have climaxed at the quiver of the steel body. She continued to roll against her wife, letting her orgasm drag out. Sylvanas hissed at the prolonged pleasure, breaking their kiss to let out an unnecessary gasp. 

Jaina slowly stilled, her own body quaking as she held Sylvanas as close as she could. Her eyes were closed, fingers lost in Sylvanas’ hair as she drew in long gulps of air. Sylvanas wrapped a strong arm around Jaina’s back, rolling them again so that they laying facing one another on their sides. 

Jaina sealed their bodies together, burying herself in the cool curve of Sylvanas’ neck. The banshee kissed her forehead, fingers sunken in Jaina’s hair. 

‘I love you.’ Jaina whispered. 

‘And I you, _dalah’surfal. _Always.’ Sylvanas replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very chilly.


End file.
